


Under the Bed

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Lashton - Freeform, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Ashton5SOS: When Luke gets yelled at he runs and hides under his bed<br/>--<br/>little!luke + daddy!ashton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bed

**@Ashton5SOS: When Luke gets yelled at he runs and hides under his bed**

Luke was hardly ever a grumpy baby. Big Luke was grumpy sometimes, but usually getting into his headspace was enough to appease him and he was content as could be.

And sometimes he was a bit _too_  relaxed, and he was so caught up in all the fun things and playing that sometimes he forgot to do things, like put his toys away.

It wasn't his fault, anyhow, because he _told_  Pengy to put them away but the stuffed penguin didn't listen to him for some odd reason.

And now Daddy was mad, because this was the fifth time Daddy told him to put his Legos away and it was the fifth time Luke forgot, and now the worst of the worst had happened:

Ashton had stepped on a Lego.

Luke forgot, sometimes, that just because _he_  slipped into his headspace and he was a toddler didn't mean the rest of the world changed, too. Ashton still had things to do and work to get done and Luke knew to be a good boy on days like these when Ashton was very, very busy because if he misbehaved he'd usually get a spanking with no good boy kisses or touching at all! Ashton would still cuddle him, of course, and tell him what a good boy he was and all of that, but he never got rewarded in the way he wanted to when Ashton had other things to do, and he was just left there a very hard, very blushy mess of a baby.

And Luke didn't like that at all, because he likes when Daddy lets him grind on his lap after a spanking, not go and do icky grown up, big boy stuff.

Luke _knows_  Daddy is going to be very, very angry with him after he's done clutching his injured foot and cursing at no one in particular.

So Luke does the only thing he can think of: he runs.

He sort of leaves Pengy for dead because it's every little boy for himself at this point, he can hear Ashton alternately hissing in pain and yelling for Luke to get _right back down here this minute_.

Luke doesn't listen, he's panicking because he really, really, really doesn't want Daddy to be angry with him or upset, and he most definitely does _not_  want to get punished. He takes the stairs two at a time, a perk of being over 6 ft, and into the closest room: his and Ashton's bedroom. He hears Ashton calling his name, his _full_  name, middle name and all, and that's a bad sign. So he does what he did when he was younger: drops to the floor and crawls under the bed. It's a tight fit, because despite being little mentally, he was still very tall and broad; he had to turn his head to the side and the boards of the bed frame were digging into his shoulder blades. His rib cage is sort of being crushed, but that's okay because he's holding his breath anyways, careful not to make a sound and give away his location.

Of course, his Daddy knew where he was anyway. Even if it wasn't for the ruckus Luke made by shimmying under the bed, Ashton knew where the boy was going the minute he ran up the stairs.

"Lucas," Ashton said sternly, his combat boots stopping by the bed. Luke holds his breath, hoping if he's quiet as a mouse Daddy won't figure out where he is. "Luke, I know you're under there. Come out, please?"

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, stuck between knowing he was caught but not wanting to admit defeat. "Luke. Be a good boy for Daddy. Come on out." He can see the way Ashton's feet are propped up on his toes, he's squatting down to be closer to Luke.

"No," he squeaks out, his voice hoarse. He's not sure if Ashton heard him or not. (He sort of hopes he hadn't heard Luke, because saying no to Daddy when he was being naughty only got him angrier.)

"Luke, I'm gonna count to 3 and if you're not out here by then I'm gonna go down there and get you out myself. And trust me, you do _not_  want me to get you out myself." Luke pouts, although Ashton can't see he's still going to make a fuss. He was in a fussy mood, and he knew Daddy was irritated and can hardly find it in himself to feel bad. He's too grumpy.

"1..." Ashton's voice starts. "2..." His tone holds a warning to it and there seems to be a giant pause before Ashton starts to say three and Luke can't take it anymore. He makes a sound of defeat and starts to wiggle out of his hiding space. It takes a little bit, first he's got to do a little shimmy and then pull himself out by his arms and all the while Ashton's looking down at him with crossed arms and a stern expression. Once Luke's all the way out, he sits on the floor and brings his knees to his chest.

"Daddy," he says quietly, casting doe eyes up at Ashton. Ashton doesn't fall for the innocent act, though, and just cocks an eyebrow at Luke.

"Lucas, get up, please." Ashton says all-too-calmly.

"I don't wanna," Luke stares at his feet, knocking his toes together, doing anything not to meet Ashton's eyes.

"Why are you being so naughty today, baby boy?" Ashton asks, ever the loving daddy. He crouches down again and runs his hand through Luke's messy blonde hair, tugging it slightly so Luke is forced to pick his head up and look at Ashton.

"Dunno," Luke shrugs, playing with his fingers.

"No?" Ashton asks, hand pausing its soothing motions through Luke's hair.

"Don't wanna be punished," Luke mumbles, sticking out his lower lip and not trying to hide the way it trembles.

Ashton chuckles. "Baby, you were very, very naughty. You're going to get punished, okay? You know it's the rules." Luke sighs, because he _does_  know. He knew from the start he was going to get punished, but he was too squirmy today to sit in time-out.

"Daddy, are you gonna spank me?" Luke asks, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"No, little one. You're going to go clean up those Legos and then sit in time-out for 10 minutes." Luke's jaw drops, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, Daddy!" He kicks his feet, making Ashton flinch back. "10 minutes is too long! Not gonna!" He sticks his thumb in his mouth and frowns deeply around it.

Ashton sighs, running a hand through his own messy hair, completely lost as to why his sweet boy was acting up so much today. "Lukey. Please behave. It's not so bad, and the sooner you start being a good boy the sooner your punishment will be over. Now come on." Ashton hauls himself to his feet and holds his hand out for Luke to take. Luke knows Ashton is frustrated with him and the thought of making his Daddy upset and misbehaving has lost the appeal it had 15 minutes ago. He pops his thumb out of his mouth and shamefully takes Ashton's outstretched hand. Ashton smiles, murmuring 'good boy,' and pecking Luke's cheek. He leads the blonde boy downstairs and tells him to clean up his Legos first. Luke does as he's asked to, the tears that were welling up in his eyes before slipping out softly as he picks up his toys. Ashton stands at the corner of the room with his arms crossed, but his stern expression from before is gone.

"All done, Daddy." Luke says, putting the last of the toys away and picking up Pengy, fiddling with his flipper. Ashton smiles softly and beckons Luke over to him, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss.

"Good boy, Lukey. Time out now, okay? And then you're all done. You're being such a lovely boy, where was this Luke 10 minutes ago?" Luke giggles lightly, shrugging his shoulders. Ashton leads him to the time-out chair and sets the timer, even letting Luke keep Pengy during his time-out. Luke sits in his chair and waits patiently, not making a sound except the occasional sniffle. Ashton is cleaning up his desk space, but can't help sparing a few glances at Luke fondly, so proud of his good boy. Luke jumps in surprise when the timer goes off, making Ashton laugh.

"You're all done, Lukey. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks. Luke shakes his head no, getting up from his time-out spot. Ashton's opening his arms for a cuddle, but Luke doesn't move.

"Daddy, I've been a bad boy, haven't I?" Luke asks quietly, looking at the floor.

"You were misbehaving, baby, but you took your punishment very well. Daddy is so, so proud of you. Come here," Ashton shakes his opened arms and Luke gladly accepts them, nuzzling his head into Ashton's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Luke whispers, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder so his lips are close to Ashton's neck.

Ashton coos softly. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're my sweet little boy, aren't you? You're okay. You're okay." Ashton rocks him gently for a few moments, hoping Luke's not going to cry again. He sniffles slightly, but nods against Ashton's shoulder.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little one. Daddy loves you so, so much. Would you like a bottle?" Ashton knows how tired Luke gets after he's been crying.

"Yes please," Luke can't help but perk up a bit at the offer, making Ashton grin widely.

"C'mon Lukey boy, let's go get you your bottle. Daddy can put in a movie too, hm? How does that sound?"

Luke nods vehemently, letting Ashton lead him into the kitchen to fix him a bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> ultraviolashton.tumblr.com :~)


End file.
